Dramatis personae
The following characters have prominent or recurring roles in the Conan series. A * Atali, Ymir's daughter ("The Frost-Giant's Daughter") * Alvazar, a wisecracking friend of Conan. B * Bêlit (Belit), self-styled queen of the Black Coast and captain of the pirate ship "Tigress" ("Queen of the Black Coast"). C * Prince Conan II, called Conn, firstborn son of King Conan of Aquilonia by his wife Zenobia. (Conn is a creation of L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter. "Witch of the Mists", "Black Sphinx of Nebthu", "Red Moon of Zembabwei", "Shadows in the Skull", Conan of the Isles as well as the Conan the King comic-books.) * Conobar • Conan's son * Corin • Conan's father * Corum • Conan's paternal grandfather * Ctesphon. The king of Stygia is mentioned only in "The Phoenix on the sword" This is however enough to deduce that he is a priest-king, like Thugra Khotan of the stygian daughter- kingdom of Kutchemes and arguably lord of the priests of darkness and dark mages in the west.¨Note that when priestmage Orastes resurrects Xaltotun in The Hour of the Dragon with an incantation to Skelos, old when Atlantis was young, he wears an ermine-brimmed cloak, historically a traditional royal attribute. Thoth-Amon is without his ring rather pathetic and no doubt highly overrated. Ctesphon could be seen as the great shadow always looming in the background. D * Drogin • Conan's maternal grandfather E * Epimitreus • Sage that oft advises Conan in his dreams F * Fafnir Demonhand (comics only) G * Greshan • Conan's mother H * Humber • Conan's cousin J * Janissa the Widowmaker • swordswoman * Jasmine, Turanian slave from Hyperborea * Princess Jehnna * Juma K * Kalanthes, priest of Ibis * Kang Sho, Conan's son * Karela the Red Hawk, beautiful but tempestuous brigand queen, lover and enemy of Conan * Kull L * Locrin • Conan's cousin M * M'Gora • Alternative spelling of N'Gora. * Mordec Paternal father of Conan and smith of the late hamlet of Duthil N * N'Gora • One of Bêlit's Black Corsairs. * N'Yaga • A shaman, and one of Bêlit's Black Corsairs. * Ninga • Demon-Goddess O * Olivia (Iron Shadows in the Moon) * Olmec (Red Nails) * King Osric (Conan the Barbarian) R * Ra Morgana • Conan's daughter * Radegund • Conan's eldest daughter seen in Marvel's "Conan the King" comics. * Red Sonja S * Shubal • companion * Siobahn • Conan's sister * Red Sonja • a Hyrkanian warrior * Subotai • a thief and archer from Hyrkania; companion of Conan in Conan the Barbarian (film) T * Tamsin ([[Conan the Savage (Tor)|''Conan the Savage (Tor)]]) * King Tarascus of Nemedia * Tascela (Red Nails) * Queen Taramis, Good queen of Khauran. * Queen Taramis, Evil Queen * Taurus • Conan's son * Taurus the Nemedian, Prince of Thieves * Techotl (Red Nails) * Thoth-amon of the ring • a Stygian wizard of great power and influence * Thulsa Doom Originally, he was a wizard, described as a necromancer in the King Kull story "Delcardes' Cat" ). He was a recurring character in the Kull comic-books. John Milius used a similarly-named character as the villain in the first Conan movie, Conan the Barbarian. He appears as a skull-faced sorcerer with awesome powers. * Thutmekri * Tolkemec (Red Nails) V * Valeria of the Red Brotherhood, a female pirate ( ''Red Nails ). Y * Yara, high priest of Arenjun. * Princess Yasmela of Khoraja. She made Conan commander of her country's armies to repel the invasion of a desert horde. ("Black Colossus"). * Yasmina, queen (or "devi") of Vendhya. She tried to coerce Conan, then a hill-chieftain, to destroy the Black Seers of Yimsha. Brave and determined, she gained Conan's respect and gruff affection. (The People of the Black Circle). * King Yezdigerd of Turan (The People of the Black Circle, "The Devil in Iron", Conan the Avenger). Yezdigerd was also prominent in the Conan comics, in which he bears a scar given him by Conan. * Yag-Kosha of Yag, the elephant-headed alien exile. Z * Zarono, Black: from The Treasure of Tranicos * Zenobia, whom Conan married and made his queen after she helped him escape the dungeons of King Tarascus of Nemedia (The Hour of the Dragon). * Zephra (comics only) * Zula, The character Zula first appeared in the Marvel comic book Conan the Barbarian #84 in March 1978. The character Zula was created by Roy Thomas; John Buscema; Ernie Chan. Category:Character